


"Hey, do I know you?"

by smthn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anyways, But Bear With Me Please, Currently on hiatus because writer's block Q_Q, F/M, Grammarly helps me spell, Holy crap - Freeform, I Made A Thing, I just started this work too, I'll add more tags as i go, I'm not replying to comments on this work right now, I'm trying, Ink is close to Reader, Like, Multi, NOT COOL, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, SO, So many tags, Super angsty, Wow, and bad, and really weird, and she is a precious bean, and yes I'm using chrome to write this, as in, because I don't know how to spell well, but I still appreciate your feedback!, but not, but seriously tho, but she probably isn't going to, cuz why not lmao, dooooooo itttttttt, hey guys, how is that possible?, i dunno man you tell me, in this book, mages are born with elf ears in this story, not all the charas are like that, oh well man, protect the beannnn, pshhhh, reader blames herself for many things that go wrong, reader falls down angsty, reader has 0 LV, reader has elf ears, reader is female, reader is technically a zombie, she doesn't eat brains, she doesn't eat brains man, she needs to stop that, shut up, smh, stop stereotyping charas man, surprise, thank u but this is old, the Chara reader encounters in chapter 1 is evillllllllllllllll, the first few chapters of this work are angsty, there are more soul traits than the ones mentioned in undertale, this work will probably be terrible, u deserve better u_u), what are you talking about, why are people still adding kudos to this sksks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:55:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smthn/pseuds/smthn
Summary: wHAT'S UP GUYS IT'S YA BOY-But seriously tho, here's the actual summary.-(Y/N) has no idea what her life was before she found herself on her technically sister's front door, but that didn't stop her from making something of herself.Becoming a huge live-streamer and artist isn't an easy task at all, thankfully though, she managed.During one of her streams, she goes to the store and spots two skeletons.One was like, as tall as a fucking 3rd grader, and the other was like, the height of the average goddamn door.She feels like she knows them, but she's sure that she has never encountered them.So, she decides to ask the two if she knows them.Apparently, she does.Much more than she could have ever guessed-Chapters 1 to whatever - "I did know you." (Before the book takes place.)-I draft chapters on my Wattpad (I don't publish them tho), re-read them, then re-write and post them here cuz Y'all deserve the best.There's no writing schedule :/The heck is up with the tags on this work?





	"Hey, do I know you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Climb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555168) by [RabbitOnSteroids](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitOnSteroids/pseuds/RabbitOnSteroids). 



> This work will not connect to RabbitOnSteroids' story "The Climb" in any way other than inspiration and similarities. This is an independent story and it will remain that way.
> 
> ...
> 
> hehe~, I'm soooo professional.
> 
> (I rewrote some of this chapter again)
> 
> (A Froggit dies in this chapter oops)

"..."

 

"..."

 

"I've always found it stupid."

 

"Found what stupid?"

 

"How people blame themselves for things out of their control."

 

"What types of things?"

 

"You know, divorce, suicide, murders, stuff like that."

 

"..."

 

"..."

 

"I guess you're right, it is kinda stupid."

 

* * *

 

 

 

_"Ugh...!_

 

_You groaned as Chara stabbed you with more of her knives, causing you to fall into a puddle of your own blood again. You felt so tired, you had been draining too much magic while healing yourself._

 

_Chara smiled at your trembling form, "You're so weak that you can't even fight!" she giggled._

 

_You tried to stand back up as spoke, "C-charA--!" You slipped and fell on your stomach. How graceful (Y/n), how graceful._

 

_"Your LV is at zero, isn't it? Hah! I'm not surprised!" she taunted, "You'd probably fall down if I'd so much as dusted a froggit in front of you!"_

 

_Your eyes became saucers._

 

  _S-she wouldn't._

 

  ~~ _She would. She just stabbed you at least a hundred times beforehand._ ~~

 

**_*Chara took note of your fearful expression._ **

 

  _N-no_

 

_You frantically stood up again. You can't let her do that, you wouldn't be able to forgive yourself if that happened._

 

_She smirked at you, "That's a good idea now that I think about it, don't you?"  she said as she pinned your body against a wall with some of her knives, causing you to scream in pain, "With you and your overpowered healing abilities out of my way, it'll be easy as pie to erase this world for good."_

 

  _Nononononnononononononononnonononnoononno_

 

_"Chara, p-please don't d-do this!" you yelled, stuttering a little._

 

_"And have you ruin my plans again?" she scoffed, "Yeah, fat fucking chance." You felt hot tears trail from your eyes as Chara walked away to find a froggit._

 

  _The thing was, normally, you would easily be able to a bring a monster back to life with your healing abilities (being a mage with two dominant soul traits of empathy and kindness with a surprisingly big storage for magic has it's perks Y'know), but with how much magic you had drained from healing yourself from Chara's stabs, you could barely bring an earthworm back to life at this point._

 

  _You knew that there would be no way to escape the knives' grasp, each one of them was plunged into your flesh._

 

_It probably took Chara about five minutes to find and bring back the froggit, but it felt like an eternity to you._

 

_You could see the froggit struggle in the Chara's grasp as she walked up to you._

 

**_*You feel like you're going to barf._ **

 

_"P-please." You manage to croak out._

 

_"Let's hope your friends learn something from this." Chara smiled as a knife formed in her hand._

 

_Your eyes widen in horror._

 

_Then she plunged it into the froggit's innocent flesh._

 

_You heard someone scream as the froggit dusted._

 

_They were screaming so loud that you were sure the entire multiverse was able to hear them._

 

_Chara slapped you._

 

_She scoffed, "Can you stop screaming and shut up, you absolute b a b y." Oh. That was you screaming. No wonder your voice hurt._

 

_You collapsed onto your knees when all the knives retreated from your body. You were too tired to stand._

 

_"W-why," you asked, "why couldn't you have just killed me?"_

 

_She walked over to you and tilted your head up to face her._

 

_You would have seen a Frisk if you hadn't known better. The ruby eyes gave it away. This was a Chara._

 

_Too bad it wasn't a good one._

 

_"You think that I wouldn't torture you after all the trouble you put me through?"  She laughed, "As if, I'm gonna make you **fall down** , and I know just how to do it."_

 

_Chara then leaned down and whispered in your ear._

 

**_"This all your fault."_ **

 

  _You knew you shouldn't have believed her, but you did. You ~~believed~~ **knew** that it was all your fault. Why else would Chara fight you for so long? If you hadn't been so **fucking s t u p i d** then the froggit would be fine, living a regular life. They would never be able to do that because of you. You caused their death. You were no better than her. You were a  **s e l f i s h**  ,  **d i s g u s t i n g  m u r d e r e r .**_

 

**_*You are filled with HATE._ **

****

_Chara smiled triumphantly as you curled up into a ball and sobbed while degrading yourself for being the cause of that poor, innocent monster._

 

_You could smell their dust in the air._

 

_You wondered what your friends would think of you right now. A **m u r d e r e r** curled up into a small, pathetic ball. _

 

  _They'd probably hate you if they found out what you had done. You wouldn't blame them though, you hate your entire being right now as it is._

 

  _Why were you so weak that you had 0 LV? If you had 1 LV, just 1 LV, you could have been able to protect that froggit, you might have been able to stop the Chara from dusting it. You knew that wasn't possible though. You knew that you would forever be weak, forever be **u s e l e s s .**_

 

_You barely heard a voice in the distance over your sobs._

 

_You recognized it._

 

_"(Y/n)?"_

 

_Ink._

 

  _Nononononoonono not now plEEEEASE NOT NOW_

 

  _You couldn't face him after what you had done. You had already believed that he would hate you after, but confirming it for yourself would eat you **a l i v e .**_

 

_He called your name again._

 

_You tightened your grip on your knees and sobbed even harder. Fuck, even his voice was too much for you right now._

 

_You could hear him rush over to you._

 

_PLEEEEEEEEEEASE_

 

_You felt your body start to shake._

 

_"It's all- **hic** -m-my fault," you sobbed as you felt his two arms wrap themselves around you and pull you close to him. Now you felt even more guilty, his clothes were going to get bloody, "I-I- **hic** -I'm s-sorry, I'm s-so sorry- **hic**." you apologized as you tried to pull away. You didn't want him to get even more bloody because of you._

 

_Your weak attempt at escaping the hug just made them pull you closer. "Shh," This just confused you. Why was he even holding you? "It's ok." he assured._

 

_"Geez, mushy much?" you hear Chara ask in a disgusted tone, " I'm out."_

 

_You could hear Chara running away as Ink picked you up. Why was he doing this? He hated you didn't he?_

 

_"C'mon, you shouldn't stay here in this state." You heard Ink say. You felt the adrenaline start to wear off._

 

_Your eyelids started to droop. You couldn't bring yourself to care anymore at the moment. You didn't care if it made sense anymore. You felt too tired, you just wanted to s l e e p ._

 

 _You feel yourself drift to sleep._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oof this chapter is E D G Y.
> 
> (Btw, is this good? This is the first fanfiction I've ever written before, so, if this isn't written well, please tell me.)
> 
> (I also wrote Error out of this chapter because of story reasons.)


End file.
